Kematian
by Profe Fest
Summary: Mungkin semua bahagia, tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu sebenarnya ada juga pihak yang terluka./ Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Warning! OOC, typo! Fict geminto. RnR?


_Ketika kematian itu dirasakan dalam dua rasa yang bertolak belakang_

_Yang mana itu tak pernah diketahui kedua belah pihak yang berperang_

_Saat di mana itu memberi kebahagiaan tak terkira_

_Juga menyayat luka baru yang amat dalam sebagai tanda duka_

.

.

.

**Title : Kematian**

**Disclaimer : Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui**

**Warning : OOC, typo yang mungkin terlewat, segala alur yang membingungkan, tata bahasa ambureghul emeseyu, dan lainnya. Fict geminto.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Mungkin semua bahagia, tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu sebenarnya ada juga pihak yang terluka.

Sorak sorai itu masih membelah angkasa, masih nyaring seolah merupakan gambaran kebahagiaan mereka. Semua mengelu-elukan sosok para rekan yang telah berjuang keras, melenyapkan setiap tetes keringat yang turun dari pelipis masing-masing manusia—atau mungkin saking dinginnya suhu, mereka sampai tak merasakannya. Semua berteriak seolah hal itu merupakan lukisan rasa syukur mereka akan keberhasilan yang telah lama mereka perjuangkan. Tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu, diantara lorong tempat berdirinya berbagai bangunan, ditengah-tengah letihnya setelah berkejaran dengan para petugas, di sebuah tempat sepi yang digunakan untuk bersembunyi demi menyembuhkan luka akibat pertarungan, ada yang tengah menjerit sakit tanpa suara, tanpa ada satu pun orang yang paham rasa sakit serta nyeri macam apa yang dirasakan mereka.

Ada semacam nyeri yang menyusup ke relung dada kala para pejuang penyandang nama CCG itu mengenang beberapa rekan yang merenggang nyawa di depan mata mereka. Sungguh jika seandainya mereka mempunyai kekuatan lebih, pasti saat itu mereka tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ah tapi toh semua itu telah kembali dengan bayaran yang setara. Burung Hantu—ghoul paling dicari dengan ranking SS yang auranya saja sudah mencekik mati para manusia—telah tewas di tangan mereka. Senyum kemenangan itu terukir tanpa bisa disembunyikan setiap para pejuang, memberi tanda tertelan sudah beban mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui, diantara kesunyian malam yang tadi terjebak dalam suasana mencekam, ada makhluk-makhluk yang ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, mengenang berbagai kenangan yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya, mengingat memori yang kini tak akan pernah dapat terulang lagi untuk selamanya.

Diantara kebahagiaan yang menggebu-gebu dalam diri manusia, ada beberapa makhluk—yang mereka anggap—hina bernama ghoul yang terluka. Diantara sorak kemenangan para penyidik yang mungkin dapat membuat tuli telinga itu, para pekerja—dan mantan pekerja—kedai kopi Anteiku tengah mencoba menelan duka yang terasa begitu pahit di lidah. Ada bagian dalam diri para pemakan daging manusia itu yang ditarik keluar secara paksa, membuat sebagian dari diri mereka serasa hampa.

Sebenarnya, kematian Burung Hantu—sang manajer Anteiku—tak hanya memberi kebahagiaan, tapi juga tamparan menyakitkan.

Tapi, tak akan ada yang mengerti. Tak akan ada yang paham.

Kematiannya tak hanya membuat sorak sorai yang membelah cakrawala bersalju, tapi juga sebuah jeritan sakit yang amat pilu.

.

.

.

**Sekarang, coba dibaca dari bawah ke atas [bagian puisi nggak dihitung ya]**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Halo halo. Saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya ya :D Btw saya buat ini saking greget ngeliat eps 10. Aduh, kok tampang-tampangnya seems _hopeless_ gitu saya jadi kebawa kan :" /halah. Dan entah kenapa kata saya, _feels_ di mana mereka seneng gegara si kakek [aduh maafkan saya manggilnya pake istilah /laludibuangkePluto] mati sama sedihnya si kakek mati itu langsung ngena gitu di hati saya, jadi kayak nyess nancep :" /bahasanya.

Btw, maaf ya kalau ini OOC berat, alur ambureghul, tata bahasa level bahrelway, ada tipo kelewatan, dan sebagainya ya :" Segala kritik, saran, komen, dan sebagainya akan saya tunggu di kotak _review_, ayo penuh-penuhin kotak ripiu saya /nggak. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
